


the meadows of heaven await harvest

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor has no filter and too many bad jokes, Kinktober Day 5: Frotting, M/M, Noctis is a thirsty disaster, trapped together in a small space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis and Cor are trapped together.





	the meadows of heaven await harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwiYeoWeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwiYeoWeo/gifts).

“I would like to have it stated for the record that this was  _ not my fault.” _

“Consider it stated. Now  _ stop squirming.” _

Noctis withholds his whine, if only because he knows if he makes too many complaints, Cor can and will slap him on the ass to quiet him. Then again, if Noctis were in Cor’s position, he’d probably spank him too to keep him quiet. 

Bad enough he’d been caught off-guard by the Empire’s spies during what was  _ supposed  _ to be a quick mosey on down to the sandwich shop for lunch for him and the guys. But it got worse when they tossed him in a box already occupied by none other than Cor, who also had the extremely bad luck of being caught off guard. 

By one of his own recruits, nonetheless.

“I’m going to skin that punk when I get him,” Is all Cor’s said on the subject, but Noctis can read between the lines. If that guy is still ballsy enough to be around when Cor gets back, there’s going to be a lot of blood to clean up in the hallways.

The box isn’t very big - maybe a few inches bigger than Cor’s natural height, and wide enough to allow them maybe an inch or two of movement if they pull back. But for the most part they’re a tangle of limbs in here, pressed chest to chest by sheer necessity. The loose hug-like embrace would be nice if they were lovers out on a picnic, or say, on a hammock somewhere swinging gently in the breeze. But they’re not lovers, they’re not on either a picnic nor a hammock, and Noctis can feel himself getting hard.

_ Dead kittens. Rotting corpses. My dad, dying where he sits.  _ Oof, that does the trick. At least for the moment. Noctis is doing his level best to kind of lean his hips back and away from Cor, but after a while the position hurts his back. And yeah granted, he can hear Gladio rolling his eyes and going  _ it’s natural, chill,  _ but that doesn’t mean it's what they need right now. 

He doesn’t even know how long they’ve been trapped in this stupid box. A few times they’ve been moved, probably by mechanical means. But the box was set down a while ago, and now they’re moving, but not. Makes him wonder if they’re on a train or something. 

Or a boat. 

“D’you think we’re on the water?” Noctis asks. 

“No. It’s not the right movement,” Cor tells him. “They haven’t taken us off the mainland, if that’s what you’re concerned with.”

“I don’t think anyone would find us if they did.”

“They would, eventually. I’ve got a tracker implanted in my leg - Monica would activate it at a certain point, so eventually we’d be found. Though I agree that being overseas wouldn’t be the best for us.”

Putting it mildly. They’ve no contacts in Altissia, and they’re quite literally on the Empire’s doorstep. Hiding spots would be few and far between, especially given the Empire would probably put out warrants for their arrest. Noctis can already hear the excuses now,  _ dangerous convicts on the loose, for your own safety, please-- _

The thought is driven out of his head as Cor shuffles in place, and accidently brushes a thigh between Noctis’ legs. The sound he makes is pained, and Cor delightfully misinterprets.

“Sorry, sorry. You okay?”

“Nngh, good.” He buries his face in Cor’s chest, tells himself  _ calm the fuck down, junior, this is not the time,  _ and then takes a few deep breathes. “I see. So this is your plan. Get me in a box, murder me, and then leave. Inisideous, Cor. Very devious.”

Cor snorts. “Yes, you’ve caught me red-handed, highness. It was a coup for your kingdom all along.”

“Call it the Box Affair.”

“The Unboxing of Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

“A Box Upon Your House.”

Cor actually chuckles at that one. “Tell that one to Ignis when we get back.”

“No thanks, I’d rather not get slapped.”

“That bad, huh?”

“That bad.” He hisses as Cor’s knee grazes him again. If the man doesn’t stop soon, there’ll be no hiding what’s going on. “What happened to ‘no squirming’? Huh? You trying to kill me?”

“I’m used to leg space, Highness. You can’t--” A third time, and this time, he  _ pauses.  _ “Hm?”

Oh Shiva, kill him  _ now. _ “You see what you do, Cor,” Noctis grits, when the silence drags. “I told you to stop squirming. I’m twenty, for fuck’s sake, trapped in a box with a damned silver fox--”

“I’m not that old!”

“You get the point! You’re attractive as fuck, and I’m trying to be proper and not hump your leg like a desperate slut. Fuck’s sake, I can’t even  _ see  _ you to initiate eye contact.”

“Eye contact?” Cor asks, and he sounds far too amused.

“It’s Gladio’s thing,” Noctis grumbles, and stops trying to push his hips back. Hurts his back too bad, and it’s out in the open (figuratively) now anyhow. “You initiate eye contact with someone when you want to fuck ‘em, and somehow it’s supposed to be romantic, or something. I don’t know, I only had half an ear on him.”

“Sounds like it. Well then, allow me to be immensely gratified that we don’t have any kind of light, or I’d probably be so utterly captivated by your aquamarine orbs that I’d drop trou and present myself for mounting like the stud I am.”

“...did you just recite  _ bad literary porn at me,  _ Cor?!” Noctis pulls back, fully offended, as Cor laughs, the sound echoing around them, making the box rattle. “You-- you can’t do that! I’m  _ trapped  _ in here with you, you’re not allowed to say that kind of stupid shit!” He thumps a hand on the man’s chest. “ _ You know I’m attracted to stupid people, Cor.” _

Cor snickers at him, the movement of his chest enough to move Noctis with him. “Ah, so you’re a closeted Sapiosexual. Well I’d say thank you for coming out, but then we haven’t come very far, have we?”

“That’s a terrible pu-- _ oh, fuck.” _

“Mm.” Cor ruts against him, the heavy weight of his swollen cock against Noctis’ own suddenly more welcoming than before. “You could put it like that, certainly.”

“H-how long--”

“About an hour, now. Since you started squirming, and whining. Pity we don’t have more room, or I’d put you over my knee for the whining.”

Heat coils in Noctis’ abdomen, enough to make his toes curl. He’s never been turned on by the thought of pain, but the thought of Cor’s hands on him is certainly a welcome one. “Fuck, Cor.”

“That’s the thought, yes. Once we have a little more space though. I don’t think any amount of squirming will get us in a good position, and more to the point I don’t have lube.”

“Damn your planning skills.” Noctis tips his head back against the wall, grateful for something to lean on as the sound of a zipper being pulled down reaches his ears. He shivers as Cor’s fingers brush his cock, and he doesn’t bother holding back the noise when Cor strokes him. “ _ Fuck.” _

“Patience. I’ll give you everything you want once we’ve got some time and space to play. I want you to enjoy what I’m going to do to you.” His hand pulls away briefly to grab his hip and urge him up. The box serves him well now, as he leans against it and lets Cor lean on him, which gives him enough room to get his legs up and around Cor’s hips, and hold himself there. Then Cor’s hand is wrapping around both of their cocks, stroking them, and Noctis stops thinking about anything else except what’s happening. 

Fingers trace up his neck to his mouth, dipping up to tease him before Cor replaces the fingers with his own mouth, and alternates between lazy, sweet kisses and sucking on his tongue so hard it feels like it’s a string tied to his cock getting pulled. 

It takes an embarrassingly short time for Noctis to come with everything Cor’s doing to him, but he still ruts up against his hand even as he tips over the edge and spills into Cor’s hand, eager to reciprocate in some way or another. 

“Good boy,” Cor rumbles in his ear, and if he hadn’t already come that probably would have done it. Instead Cor pins him hard up against the wall and shoves his shirt up to his neck, and then strokes himself to completion using Noctis’ spend as lube, coming with a bitten back curse. Noctis doesn’t see it, but he feels Cor’s cum land on his body, streaking across his stomach and abs, marking him like he’s part of Cor’s territory.

And that thought probably shouldn’t be nearly so appealing, but it is. At least it’s capable of being covered up with his shirt. 

“Gods,” Cor breathes, “I can’t wait to get my hands on you.”

“Can’t wait to have your hands on me,” Noctis admits, all embarrassment long since flown the coop. “You have to let me ride you at least once.”

“I will if you’ll let me fuck your mouth at least once.”

“Deal.”


End file.
